Between Student and Teacher
by LoveSnivellus
Summary: ABANDONED In Hermione's 7th year, she decides that Snape is going down. Pranks, talking back, the whole enchalada. Oh yeah, pretend that HBP didn't happen rated for future chapters. I promise there will be smut, cause I love smut xD ABANDONED
1. Buying Robes

The days of non-stop fun at the Burrow were nearing their end. Hermione, however had no reason to worry, she had already read all of her books for her last year at Hogwarts, and finished all of her work for over the summer holiday. Not that this was anything to be unexpected of her, it was her usual summer routine. Even though she had finished her work, she began her day with Ron begging her to help him with his work.

"But Hermione, you always help us!" Ron begged.

"Yes, but you had all summer to work on that, what were you doing instead? No don't even answer that, I already know the answer, PLAYING QUIDDITCH! Ron, you really need to learn how to work without my help, what are you going to do at the end of this year? What will you do when I'm not always around to help?!" Hermione fumed. _God, its not like it would kill them to work, I thought that when they saw me working, they'd work too…_

Ginny entered the room looking quite flustered, and Hermione couldn't help but fall over laughing. Ginny tried on her robes in hope of her needing new ones, however, she didn't notice how much she had grown since the last time she wore them. The sleeves and bottom of her robes were a good five inches too short.

"Hermione, would you please stop laughing? I want to go to Diagon Alley to get new robes; obviously I am in desperate need."

"Sure Gin, anything to get away from Ron and Harry. And by the way," she added while looking at Ron "don't even attempt to get into my room to copy my homework, I put up some wards" Ron looked as if he was a three year-old being deprived of his lolly-pop.

* * *

Severus Snape stirred a potion in his chambers, and started thinking about the upcoming term. _Great, no more time to myself, I get the "gift" of teaching yet another group of first years._ It seemed as though every year he finished teaching the newest group of first years, it was only going to kick him in the ass next year, when a fresh batch of them arrived. _This year's NEWT class will be horrible_ he thought _Between know it all granger, and that incompetent looser of a Weasley, and oh lets not forget "the chosen one", I don't even get to teach defense against the dark arts again, nooo, Dumbledore couldn't find another potions master._ The very thought of the three Gryffindors made him spill an ingredient of the potion that he was working on. This resulted in a loud boom, and his robes were ruined. _Great, now I have to go and get new robes_

Hermione and Ginny walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and greeted the older witch.

"I need some new robes," said Ginny "Hey 'Mione, why don't you get some new ones? It's a new year, you can start it off with a new look"

"Sure, why not? Now that I have all this extra money, I can afford to get some nicer ones." Everyone who fought in the war found themselves rolling in Galleons. Not to mention, all the discounts that various shops gave them.

Just as Ginny stepped off the platform where she was measured, a tall man dressed all in black strode in. Both Ginny and Hermione froze with their mouths wide open, the man who walked in was Professor Snape.

"I am in need of some new robes, I trust you know what style I like" He said to Madame Malkin

"Yes of course, I am afraid that I lost your measurements, if you would please wait for me to measure this young woman, I would be happy to assist you" He looked at the woman that she was talking about, and almost had to hold his mouth up, it was Hermione. He never really noticed how beautiful she looked; she was always in her school robes, which covered all of her body. Now he had a chance to look at her for real. She was wearing low-ride jeans, and a particularly tight white T-Shirt, that was rather thin, and it revealed her lacey bra underneath. _What in Merlin's name is he looking at me for?_ thought Hermione. He realized that he was staring, and quickly said "Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Granger"

"Hi professor" they both replied in unison. Snape nodded, and left Hermione to be measured, and started to walk around the shop. He couldn't help but to overhear Madame Malkin as she said the size of Hermione's chest to a quill that resembled Rita Skeeter's. _Wow, she really has grown_ thought Snape. Hermione, knowing that Snape heard, wanted to slap Malkin for saying it so loudly. She and Ginny left shortly, and Snape was ushered onto the platform by Madame Malkin.

* * *

"Gin, I know her heard" wailed Hermione.

"Well, it's not like he's gunna try to bed you" Hermione shivered at that "you're still an "unsurrefable-know-it-all" to him, just now he knows you have huge tits." Chuckled Ginny.

"Gee thanks Gin, that makes me feel loads better." The two made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron, and flooed back to the burrow.

After getting his robes, Snape apparated back to Hogsmeade, and walked back to the school. _Well, today was interesting. All I need is sleep, tomorrow I will tacklemy lesson plans._ He took off his clothes, save his green boxers, and went to bed.


	2. Patrol

Everyone was running around the Burrow in frantics. The new term starts tomorrow, and with the entire Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry there, it was a zoo. Ron's owl, Pig flew around the entire house squawking at everybody, and Crookshanks chased him. Harry couldn't find his broom service kit, but recovered it before Fred and George enchanted the polish to turn his broom pink. I was complete chaos. By dinnertime, everything calmed down, and Mrs. Weasley prepared a feast

"This is my last time that we will be sending you off to school" Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Ron and Hermione "And I want it to be remembered, so I got each one of you a gift." Ron received a new Firebolt, Harry got his very own snitch, they were very hard to come by, because you had to register them, but since they were all war heroes, they were an exception, and Hermione got a rather extravagant potions set along with new quills and parchment. "I love being able to get you guys this stuff, now that we can afford it."

"Wow mom!! A real Firebolt!!! Amazing! Thanks!"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for the snitch, I know how hard they are to come by"

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, I don't know what to say, this is just marvelous! Thanks you so much" Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley once more, and without even waiting to finish their food, Harry and Ron took their Firebolts outside to play with the snitch while it was still light out. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't resist trying out her new potions kit. _Maybe I could try to make a new potion_ thought Hermione _I mean, it's my best subject, and I know pretty much all of the ingredients that are used in potion making. I don't have to be in Snape's class to make them._ A chill ran up her spine as memories of that day in Madame Malkin's crossed her mind. _Okay, stay focused, I want to be remembered, something that nobody has done before…Oh, bugger to it, I'll just see what comes up. _She decided that there wasn't much that she could do now for a potion, she didn't even have a proper library to do the research in, so she packed up her kit, and made her way to bed.

Hermione was woken by Ginny the next morning "Come on Hermione, we need to eat fast, or there won't be anything left."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute" replied a very groggy Hermione. Mornings definitely weren't her thing. Everyone quickly ate, said goodbye, and hopped into the Weasley's new car. The train left with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the same compartment. After buying their treats off of the trolley, they started talking about the upcoming year.

"Hermione, you aren't overloading yourself again this year, are you?" questioned Ginny.

"No, I don't want to age myself anymore with that time-turner, I'm already 22 in the wizarding world, and you guys are only 17, I can't stand being that much older than you guys."

"Bloody hell Hermione, when you put it like that, it makes me feel like a kid," said Ron "But what classes are you really taking now?"

"Potions, and I hope that Slughorn is teaching that, Defense against the Dark Arts, which I hope Lupin is teaching, Arithmancy, Charms, and Transfiguration. All in all, I hope that Professor Snape has found something better to do now that the war is over, we don't really need him at Hogwarts anymore."

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, the four of them got into the thestral-pulled carriages. They could all see the thestrals now, since all of them had witnessed many deaths throughout the war. Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered the Great Hall, and waited for the first-years to come in. Since Hermione was Head Girl, she had to escort the first-years along with Draco Malfoy. Draco got along with everyone now. It turned out that he, like professor Snape, was a spy for the Order. All that he wanted to do was gain back pride to his family name. His father died in the war, so he lived with his mother until he turned 17, then moved into one of the many estates that his father owned.

After they led the first years in, Hermione and Draco went to their house tables. After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual beginning of the term speech.

"I would like to introduce our professors to you. Professor McGonagall will be your Transfigurations professor, Professor Flitwick will be teaching charms, Professor Binns: History of Magic, Professor Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Lupin: Defense against the Dark Arts, and finally, Professor Snape: Potions" The last professor was followed by many moans from the older students.

"Well, isn't that great, I barely made it into potions on the hope that Slughorn would be teaching it" moaned Ron.

"Yeah, but at least Lupin is back" said an excited Harry.

_Maybe Snape will help me figure out a potion to work on, _thought Hermione, _Yeah, and maybe Voldemort will rise from the grave wearing a pink tutu singing Frank Sinatra. _

When the feast was over, and everyone left, Hermione went to patrol to corridors, just to make sure that nobody was lost. While walking around the dungeons, they came across a new Slytherin that didn't know where he was.

"Draco, why don't you escort him to the Slytherin common room, and then go to bed, I'll finish up down here."

"Alright, have fun" joked Draco

She continued walking through the dungeons, and noticed an open door. Curiosity caught up with her, so she decided to peer inside. She knew what she was doing was wrong, because this door was all too familiar with her. She glanced inside the classroom, and saw Professor Snape preparing a rather complex potion. Judging by the ingredients, it was Wolfsbane. She couldn't help but to stare in awe as his long, graceful fingers sliced, chopped, and diced the ingredients. There always seemed to be some sense of elegance about him,that quite frankly, turned her on. The long sleeves of his black top and the buttons going down each arm as well as the front of him were amazingly sexy. It almost made her shiver. When his mouth was closed, and not shooting out snide remarks, he was actually quite attractive. _Whoa there Hermione, let's not get carried away, he's still asshole-extraordinaire Snape, nothing will- _

"Miss Granger! What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing down here?! Past curfew no less! Twenty points from Gryffindor."

_Shit Shit Shit, what do I say? _"I… I well… I was patrolling the corridors with Draco."

"Then where is he?"

"Oh yeah, he went to escort a lost first-year-Slytherin to their common room, obviously I didn't need to accompany him" She spat. Now she was getting angry.

"Watch your tone Miss Granger, It would be a shame to take more points from Gryffindor" He replied slyly.

"Well, it's not like you wont find a reason to take them anyway" she replied _I was just doing my job, and he's trying to get me in trouble, Merlin, I take back everything I though earlier, nothing would make me think that he was actually good looking now_

Snape, meanwhile, noticing that she was thinking for a while, decided to listen to what she was thinking, and what he heard astounded him. _She actually thought that __**I**__ look good, the "greasy bat from the dungeons? She isn't that bad looking either, oh who am I kidding, she's drop dead gorgeous! OH GODS! Why am I thinking of the Bush-haired-know-it-all-from-Gryffindor-one-third-of-the-golden-trio like this??? Oh well, she still hates my guts, and for that I am happy. Alright, back to reality, that twit was yelling at me. _"Miss Granger, detention tomorrow night, now please leave.

"Yes sir" she snapped. _UGH, I HATE that man_. She walked to the Gryffindor tower to meet up with Ginny before going to bed.

"Hey Mione, what's up?"

"Snape" one word was all that she needed to say.

"And what did the bat do this time?

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny what happened. Ginny couldn't help but to get as pissed off as Hermione was. She completely understood her. Well… anyone who wasn't a Slytherin would. After a while, Ginny went upstairs, and Hermione went to the Head's dorm.


	3. A plan and Detention

So, I've never done a disclaimer... so I think that it's high time I do dont ya think? ok. SO Nothing belings to me, all of it belongs to JKR. I wish that I had the brain power to come up with something like that... alas, I dont.

Big thanks to my new beta: fantazyfinder4vr

She's amazing XD 3333

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. None of them really wanted the day to continue, because their first class was double potions with Slytherin. Being with the Slytherins wasn't that big of a deal now that the war was over. Most of the kids whose parents were Deatheaters were only acting horrible because if their parents found out, they would get a nice ass-kicking.Unfortunately, Professor Snape's new attitude made up for the Slytherins' changes.

As Ron and Harry shoveled food onto their plates, Hermione and Ginny talked about the upcoming year.

"Too bad that greasy git's attitude didn't change after the war" said Ginny, "I'd really enjoy making a potion without him making me piss my pants."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, well, I'm just sick of it, I mean I do everything that I can in that class. I read more than we are required to, my potions are always perfect, and I never speak out in class. That bastard still finds ways for taking off house points, last night for example. I just can't take it anymore."

"Well, are you gunna do anything about it?"

"Maybe I will," said Hermione "I'm not going to put up with that arrogant prick anymore." Hermione glanced up at the head table to make sure that Snape wasn't looking. "I give up, if he wants to fuck with my mind, then I'll give him a taste of his own potion."

"Hermione, are you sure that you want to do that? He's just so…. Snape. I'm not gunna do it with you, but if you really need help, I'll help you."

"Thanks Gin"

"Whatcha talking about?" asked Harry.

"Just some girl stuff," replied Hermione with a grin, "ready to go to class?"

"Yeah- I guess," said Harry, "Let's get it over with."

* * *

Snape surveyed the class before him and sneered at the bushy-haired twit in front of him. He's never going to hear the end of her constant questioning._Well, at least it's not Longbottom, _thought Snape. The class began with Snape assigning a simple shrinking potion. Snape proceeded to make his usual rounds in the classroom. 

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe that is the way in which I instructed you to hold your knife, now is it? Ten points from Gryffindor."

_God, he's horrible_, thought Hermione, _it's not like it matters at this level potions, and it's not like Harry is aiming to become a potions master. Oh shit, here he comes… _

"Miss Granger, would you like to tell me why exactly you weren't paying attention to your potion? Another ten points from Gryffindor, and I would have expected better from the Head Girl"

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking about how unreasonable you were being to Harry."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, right, I was just thinking about how unreasonable you were being to Harry, _sir_"

"Detention eight o' clock, Miss Granger."

"Why? For answering your question? Merlin!" _Oh_ _wow, did that just come from me?_

"Fifty points for your audacity now finish your potion!" The whole class was amazed with Hermione's behavior. It was enough coming from the head girl, but Hermione never spoke like that to a teacher, never. Needless to say, for the rest of class, everyone was quieter than Lockhart's audience when he tried stand-up comedy.

* * *

"Hey Granger, what the hell was that?" questioned Draco "I don't think that anyone has ever talked to him like that. I'm surprised that he didn't kill you." 

"Yeah 'Mione, what's up?" questioned Ron

"Yeah, well, I'm not putting up with him anymore, and it's easy to get the points back in my other classes- as for the detention, well it's just another opportunity to get back at him" she said with an evil grin.

"I hope you know what you are doing 'Mione, he's pure evil" said Harry.

During their lunch, Hermione, Ron and Harry caught up Ginny and told her what happened with Snape.

"Wow Hermione, you weren't joking, I hope that you are still alive by the end of the year... I mean, he was a Deatheater for real once, not as a spy. Don't look now, but Snape is giving you a death glare." Hermione looked up a few seconds later to see Snape giving her a glare that only Voldemort himself could even come close to matching. _Oh shit, maybe getting a detention wasn't such a good idea now…_

The rest of the day passed, and Hermione made up all of the points that were lost in potions. Later, she and Ginny went to her Head Girl rooms to work on homework. Being the Head Girl, Hermione was given her very own suite. She had it all; a small kitchen, sitting room with a fire place, study filled with books and a desk, and her room. Naturally, Ginny spent a lot of time there, but Harry and Ron weren't allowed in unless she wanted them to come in. Hermione just didn't want them in there without supervision like last time. Lord only knows how the furniture ended up on the ceiling.

Soon 7:45 came, and Hermione had to leave for her detention. Before she had even raised her fist to knock on the door, Snape had called for her to enter. _Some day I'll find out how he does that_, she thought.

"Miss Granger, I have no idea what compelled you to say that to me, but I will let you know that I don't take kindly to people talking back to me. For detention, you will brew a wound-healing potion. I know that it is a higher level potion, however I cannot deny that you are better with a cauldron than your peers. Please if you do botch it; make sure that you protect your surroundings before yourself. Some of these ingredients are difficult to come by, and I wouldn't want to loose something that actually worth something to me." He said with a sneer.

_Oooooh, I hate that man! _

Hermione worked on the potion, and completed it perfectly within an hour.

"Professor, I'm done."

"Surely you didn't finish it that fast, only potions masters can finish that quickly. Let's see how you wasted my ingredients, shall we?"

"I'm not a child professor, and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one." She snapped.

"Miss Granger, you seem to be begging for another detention"

"Just check the potion."

_She's brave, I'll give her that. This potion is… well… oh fuck it, its perfect! _"As much as it pains me to say this, it appears that you brewed this properly. You can leave."

"What? No 'good job'? Ah well, I expected as much praise as that. I hope you have a good evening you ungrateful, arrogant prick. " Hermione fumed, and before Snape could respond, she slammed the door and left.


End file.
